


How Dare You?

by Oceanisuna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), F/M, Fanfiction, Hetalia, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanisuna/pseuds/Oceanisuna
Summary: Prussia didn't like how that he put most of the effort in falling in love with you and thought it should be the other way around.





	

In the living room, you two sit on the soft cushioned chair watching whatever is on TV. Today, was a lazy day for the two of you and enjoy each others company or so you thought. You was about to hug your favorite Prussian until he lightly moved you to your side of the couch with an annoyed groan. With wide eyes and a frown of a brow you asked, “Hey, what gives? You used to like me giving you hugs.” Prussia just crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air and structured his mouth in a way that put you in a mindset of a little child that didn’t want to eat his veggies. Still off by his strange actions towards you, you questioned, “What is wrong with you; acting all cold all of sudden?” He turned to you with disgust and replied, “ What’s wrong? I tell you what’s wrong, I been thinking lately on how we meet and I just now realize you had me do all the work getting into this relationship and how dare you make the awesome me fallen in love with you without even trying? With your (E/C) orbs just staring back at the Prussian thinking, ‘Did he seriously just say that, I mean what was I supposed to do flaunt myself around like an idiot to get his attention?’ 

 

When you two met for the first time you was in a mall shopping for a few things and at that particular you was sitting on a bench texting one of your friends and thinking where to go next until a certain platinum blonde haired man came up to you and started flirting out of nowhere. Now usually you would tell men that tried to flirt with you that you are not interested and walked away but somehow this one caught some of your undivided attention but not fully.  

Turning towards him and replied to him calmly, “First of all, it was you who was trying to get my attention and second, you made the choice to fall head over heels for me and I had little interest with you at the time.” You looked away when you felt your cheeks starting to heat up. With less disgust in his voice he stated, “Well, women suppose to make some effort for to fall in love with the awesome me.” You now crossed your arms in the same manner as Prussia and your eyebrows frown downard and started to give death glares. Prussia took notice and scooted a few inches away from you and put his hands in defense. “So, you telling me I had to be like the other women that flirt and present themselves in front of you to fall in love; is that it?” You questioned bitterly. Now you was getting annoyed and Prussia fliched at your question. He didn’t mean to make you mad honestly he was trying to make a joke out this but failed. “I’m sorry (Y/N) I didn’t mean to make you mad I was just joking around. Please forgive me.” He apologized while giving you the puppy eyes. You soften your look and gave a small smile. “Fine I forgive but don’t joke like that ever again” You told him. “Ok, keseseses” He laughed. With that he let you hug him in a tight embrace and continue observing a series that finally came to interest to watch on the TV.


End file.
